Heroes of Sun and Moon: Universe
by Literastiel
Summary: In the beginning, She awoke, She created the world and She started it all. Join the One, the Alpha and Omega on Her journey with the one She can't help but to love and to hate.


I'd like to thank you in advance for reading this. The sequel to my best hit Heroes of Sun and Moon: Eeveelutions (a.k.a. HOSAME) and I'd like to bring you the story of the legendary being of the Pokémon World and their adventures. So, without further ado, I'd like to begin… 

Heroes of Sun and Moon: Universe!

~:|:~

Darkness…

Light…

Constantly intertwining…

The forces of creation and destruction in an infinite loop, the soul existence in the universe.

Many eons ago…

The tendrils of existence will soon form together and create the first life.

They will sacrifice themselves in order to form a body, a body that will begin the cycle of life and death.

This body shall create life with the power to give life and to take it away.

A vessel for light, darkness, life and death to co-exist and achieve consciousness within the mind, body and soul of one entity.

As the powers moved closer and closer in their truly finite dance, the shape of the body's containment appeared.

Such egg was soon surrounded in one circle light, glowing the greatest gold.

No more colour was painted upon the egg, aside from the silver of grey and gold of yellow by the halo of grace and divine presence.

When the egg completely absorbed the dancing primaries, the faults began to appear. As the beast within awoke, the egg bore cracks and craters, destroying its perfectly smooth past layout.

The egg began to brim with black energy; such energy could no longer be contained and protruded from the egg, creating the void of darkness now known as Space.

The fresh universe was now enveloped in darkness, but challenged by one light. The light was purer than the most sacred Holy Water and more holy then the most Sacred Fire.

The light unfurled and revealed its form, although merely a shapeless light.

The body began to form itself, shaping the curves, contours and angulations of a true being.

Soon the great light looked nothing more than a mere girl.

Her skin pale, eyes closed, bald head and naked.

The girl struggled to move freely, having to adapt to her new form.

She raised her hands blindly. Her hands were numb, pale, cold and near lifeless.

She touched her hands together once.

Nothing.

She did so again.

Suddenly she felt something. Though without her vision, she didn't quite know what.

She touched her throat, and as she took in her first breath, she choked.

Her body was not used to taking in anything.

She reached for her face and touched her lips, ad yelped at the feeling. She touched her tongue, her senses burning at the first taste. She touched her ears and began to hear herself breathing.

She ran her hands down from her collarbone; as her fingers stroked her own flesh, ribbons of material finer than silk and satin flew down her body in a silver dress.

She touched her head, hair growing from where she touched, gorgeous silver hair flowing and flowing. The hair grew as far as her hands carried it until her arms couldn't stretch any further.

Finally, she touched her eyes, but could still see nothing. She had yet to open them.

She hadn't realised that sight was the only sense that needed conscious assistance.

She touched her eyelids and slowly pushed them up.

She gazed into the expanse of darkness she'd grown with inside the egg, witnessing the happenings of nothing and nothing alone.

She then decided to change the nothingness into something of her own creation.

She raised her little arms and clapped!

And so was the Big Bang.

She then saw how her idea had sprung forth to reality and smiled, but knew she needed another being to co-exist with.

So she concentrated her power and created an egg.

Such egg was decorated with silver and gold stripes, as was her signature. However, the egg had extra additions, like her egg, but this egg had six black tendrils with rid tips.

The egg began to crack and the second being hatched from its confines.

The being became the girl's first living creation.

The new creature looked up at his creator.

"Who are you?" he asked in a sweet boyish voice.

"I am Her," she smiled "but please, call me Arceus."

The boy did not appear to know or understand who he was talking with, but he smiled with glistening eyes.

"Arceus…" he smiled.

"And you?" Arceus asked "do you have a name? Or do you want me to-"

"Giratina," he said quickly "my name is Giratina."

Arceus smiled and brought the boy off of his knees and held both his hands.

"Giratina," Arceus smiled "welcome home."

~:|:~

And so the next tale begins! If you liked HOSAME I really hope you'll enjoy HOSAMU. It's gonna be epic!

Ja Ne

Xxx


End file.
